


digital love

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt and Ryan video chat while Ryan is out of state visiting family
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	digital love

Matt adjusted his laptop screen, sticking his tongue out a bit, a habit of his of course. "Can you see me yet?" He pursed his lips out.

"Your big ass thumb is covering the camera I don't see anything." A voice came from the laptop, Matt replied with a small "oh" before moving his hand away. Resting his hands inside his crossed legs on his bed.

"Yeah I can see, but your mic is muffled now."

Matt groaned before readjusting his earbud wire which made Ryan giggle from the other end.

"Ok, ok, it's all good now." Ryan smiled and rested his face on the back of his hand, smiling at the camera. "So how's things in LA?"

"It's okay.." Matt frowned and sighed a bit. "Kinda missing you though."

"I'll be back soon, I promise." Ryan held his hand on the screen and Matt put his hand over the same spot, both boys smiling at each other.

Ryan pulled his hand away, resting both hands behind himself to support himself up and still smiling at Matt. "That was so fucking cheesy."

"Nice way to ruin the moment." Matt rolled his eyes and chuckled, moving his hand away as well.

"I think i made it more romantic if I'm being honest." Ryan smirked then fumbled around his bed sheets until he felt his hair tie. He stretched it with his fingers then grabbed his hair, putting it up into a ponytail then rested his cheek on his hand.

"Shut up, Ry."

The two talked for a couple of more hours, Ryan telling Matt about the interesting things he's done since visiting back home in South Carolina. Matt talked about his day, new music he's gotten into, funny stuff he's missed in the friend group since he's been gone. Ryan listened to his boyfriend intently, a big grin plastered on his face while he watched his hand movements to emphasize his points at times, watching him impulsively fidget with his hands and gently pull at the bracelets on his wrist.

Matt sung a bit of a song he was working on to Ryan, the older male melting to his boyfriend's soft vocals. Matt always tried to get Ryan to sing a duet with him but he always declined, feeling insecure about his vocal ability even though Matt always told him he sounded fine. Matt never pushed him, respecting his boyfriend's wishes, sometimes Ryan would sing along to Matt when they were together in the privacy of either one of their houses. Ryan's voice always gave him butterflies in his stomach, voice as smooth and sweet as honey.

Matt yawned, covering his mouth with his hand then moving it away after he was finished.

"Sleepy?"

Matt nodded his head then took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes slowly. "I'm sorry Ry, I didn't get a lot of sleep and shit.. plus Jackson kept me up playing fortnite all night.."

"It's okay, go to sleep dude, I understand." Ryan smiled and sunk futher into his stack of pillows behind him, pulling his laptop up to rest on his stomach.

"But I want to talk to you." Matt frowned which made Ryan jokingly roll his eyes.

"Just sleep on call dumbass, I'll stay on while you sleep."

"Are you su-"

"Lay down before I hang up." Ryan cut him off, smiling.

Matt quickly crawled out of bed and took his shirt and pants off then splayed himself out on bed, angling the laptop in a place where Ryan could still see him, after he positioned the laptop and got himself in a comfortable enough spot he kissed the screen and smiled at Ryan. "Goodnight, Ry."

"Goodnight, Matty."

The rest of the call was silent, other than the occasional shuffling noise of Matt and his light snoring. Banana entered Matt's room at some point, snuggling beside of Matt's face. Ryan softly giggled and took a picture then went back to what he was doing after he muted his mic so he wouldn't waken the younger boy.

Ryan was so into his own thing he didn't hear Matt mumbling in his sleep, soon afterwards there was a loud thud noise. Ryan jumped a little in shock and quickly looked back towards the screen. When he didn't see Matt he unmuted his mic.

"Matt? What the fuck happened?"

Ryan heard groaning noises then the sound of a door opening.

"Matt? What the fuck was that thud noise.. Why are you laying on the floor?"

There was silence between the three boys before Jackson spoke again.

"You fell off the bed didn't you?"

"S-shut up!" Matt finally sputtered out before he stood up, Ryan could hear Jackson laughing and couldn't help joining in.

"You two are the worst! Not even asking if I'm okay, just laughing at me and shit."

"You're such a baby, you're fine." Jackson sat on Matt's bed. "Is that Ryan? Hey dude, how is home?"

"It's okay." Ryan finally calmed down from his laughter and smiled at Jackson.

Jackson and Ryan talked for a bit while Matt went to the bathroom, after Matt came back Jackson said his goodbyes then left back into his own room.

"Ugh, I'm still upset you laughed at me."

"You're such a baby, go back to sleep."

"Fine, I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
